hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Philippine basin typhoon season
The 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season is an upcoming live season which takes place in the Western Pacific basin. This time, local Filipino names are assigned in use for the typhoons that will enter the area. The season will officially begins at May 15, and will last through the end of the year. Before May 15, the season is in "quiet phase" but tropical cyclone development is possible in any time of the year. Seasonal Summary Note: This timeline is glitched so it may not function well. ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2019 till:01/09/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/03/2019 till:10/03/2019 color:TS text:Athena (Adonis) from:04/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:TY text:Brandon from:09/05/2019 till:16/05/2019 color:ST text:Cherry (Baltazar) from:21/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:TY text:Derrick (Crisanto) from:25/05/2019 till:28/05/2019 color:TD text:05F from:13/06/2019 till:28/06/2019 color:SY text:Elisse (Dulce) from:26/06/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:SY text:Frank from:29/06/2019 till:04/07/2019 color:ST text:Gina (Estrellita) from:05/07/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:TY text:Hayden (Fatima) from:11/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TY text:Ivory barset:break from:01/08/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:TY text:Justin (Genaro) from:05/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:TS text:Kathleen from:07/08/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:TS text:Logan from:09/08/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:TD text:14F bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August Seasonal Forecasts Outlook THERE WILL BE NO OUTLOOKS FOR TODAY FARM RIVER METEOROLOGICAL CENTER PHILIPPINE AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK August 9, 2019 07:00 PM PHT FRMC is currently issuing advisories on Typhoon Justin (Genaro), Tropical Storm Kathleen and Tropical Storm Logan. 1. Severe weather with thunderstorms are associated with a tropical disturbance east of Luzon. It is moving northward while approaching Japan. Upper-level winds will become more conducive for development by tomorrow while the disturbance continues northward. * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...50 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...high...70 percent. 2. An extratropical cyclone is expected to transition to a low pressure are sooner. Development chances aren't high, as it will likely be short-lived. There could be some organization though. * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...10 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...low...10 percent. ~FORECASTER FARM Current Advisories All advisories issued are found here: 2019 Philippine basin typhoon season/advisory archive There are currently no active storms in the basin. Forecast Typhoon Justin TYPHOON JUSTIN FORECAST FORECAST VALID 08/08/2019 MAX WIND 130 KPH (10-MIN) 130 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 972 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 08/09/2019 MAX WIND 130 KPH (10-MIN) 120 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 974 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 08/10/2019 MAX WIND 75 KPH (10-MIN) 75 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 997 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 08/11/2019 DISSIPATED Tropical Storm Kathleen TROPICAL STORM KATHLEEN FORECAST FORECAST VALID 08/08/2019 MAX WIND 55 KPH (10-MIN) 55 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 1009 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 08/09/2019 DISSIPATED Tropical Depression 13F TROPICAL DEPRESSION 13F FORECAST FORECAST VALID 08/08/2019 MAX WIND 75 KPH (10-MIN) 65 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 997 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 08/09/2019 MAX WIND 55 KPH (10-MIN) 55 KPH (1 MIN)...PRESSURE 1008 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 08/10/2019 DISSIPATED Systems Tropical Storm Athena (Adonis) | Winds = 85 km/h (50 mph) | Pressure = 991 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = March 3 | Dissipated = March 10 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Kai-Tak 2017.JPG|Image = |Track = AthenaFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Brandon | Winds = 165 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 953 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 4 | Dissipated = May 12 |color2 = |type2 = Category 3 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Banyan 2017-08-13 0205Z.jpg|Image = |Track = BrandonFarm2019.png}} Severe Tropical Storm Cherry (Baltazar) | Winds = 110 km/h (70 mph) | Pressure = 978 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 9 | Dissipated = May 16 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image =Maliksi 2018-06-10 0140Z.jpg |Image =|Track = CherryFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Derrick (Crisanto) | Winds = 150 km/h (90 mph) | Pressure = 962 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 21 | Dissipated = June 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 2 hurricane (SSHWS)|image = Denise July 2 2018.jpg|Image = |Track = DerrickFarm2019.png}} Tropical Depression 05F | Winds = 45 km/h (25 mph) | Pressure = 1013 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 26 | Dissipated = May 28 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image =22W_2017-09-24_0250Z.jpg |Image =|Track = 05FFarm2019.png}} Super Typhoon Elisse (Dulce) | Winds = 205 km/h (125 mph) | Pressure = 911 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 13 | Dissipated = July 28 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Soudelor2015.png|Image =|Track = ElisseFarm2019.png}} Super Typhoon Frank | Winds = 185 km/h (115 mph) | Pressure = 929 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 26 | Dissipated = July 6 |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Dolphin Geostationary VIS-IR 2015.png|Image =|Track = FrankFarm2019.png}} Severe Tropical Storm Gina (Estrellita) | Winds = 95 km/h (60 mph) | Pressure = 988 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 29 | Dissipated = July 4 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image =800px-Gaemi_2018-06-16_0450Z.jpg|Image =|Track = GinaFarm2019.png}} Typhoon Hayden (Fatima) | Winds = 120 km/h (75 mph) | Pressure = 984 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 5 | Dissipated = July 12 |color2 = |type2 = Category 1 typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Matmo 2014.jpg|Image =|Track = }} Typhoon Ivory | Winds = 150 km/h (90 mph) | Pressure = 958 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 11 | Dissipated = July 31 |color2 = |type2 = Category 1 typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Noru 2017-08-03 0354Z.jpg|Image =Noru 2017-08-03 0354Z.jpg|Track = }} Typhoon Justin (Genaro) | Winds = 165 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 938 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 1 | Dissipated = Currently Active |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 typhoon (SSHWS)|image =Utor_2013-08-11_0701z.png|Track = |Image = Utor_2013-08-11_0701z.png}} Tropical Storm Kathleen | Winds = 65 km/h (40 mph) | Pressure = 1004 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 5 | Dissipated = Currently Active |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|Track = |image = Temporary cyclone north.png}} Tropical Storm Logan | Winds = 75 km/h (45 mph) | Pressure = 997 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 7 | Dissipated = Currently Active |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|Track = |image = Temporary cyclone north.png}} Storm Names The PAGASA and JTWC use these names to name any tropical depression that enters the PAR area. Farm River Meteorological Center The FRMC also names storms that reached tropical storm intensity. Season Effects Category:Philippine basin Category:Live Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Outlooks Category:PAR Category:PAGASA Category:Currently active seasons